I Hate You, Yet I Love You
by Neko Talon
Summary: Raven went back to her old home, only to face off with Van. Can 'She' Admit her feelings for him? Or will she ignore them? Beware, the strong Raven crys! RV


Raven: Another fic that slides by.  
  
Eve: I'm getting the feeling that somebody hates us. ::Readers glare:: You don't love us anymore?!  
  
Readers: Were just here for the fic!  
  
Eve: Well!!!!!  
  
Raven: ::Watches as Eve runs away. Turns to readers:: Whatever you say, your the boss. I hope you enjoy this fic.  
  
Eve: ::Sees Chibi Shadow and Chibi Zeke jump on the walls and try to blast one another:: May I ask?  
  
Raven: No you may not!!  
  
Eve: Well!!!!!!!!  
  
Raven: SHADOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Do you want to do the disclaimer?  
  
Chibi Shadow: They don't own anything, if they did then all hell would brake loose.  
  
Chibi Zeke: They don't own anything, if they did then all hell would brake loose.  
  
Chibi Shadow: Is there an echo in here?  
  
Chibi Zeke: Is there an echo in here?  
  
Raven: ::Duct tape Chibi Zeke and Chibi Shadow and throws them in a random closet:: Now thats over, Eve would you tell the warnings.  
  
Eve: I would love too!!!!! This fic will have hentai {If you read the summary you'll know why}, very naughty language, adult situations, lemons!!!, and stuff not mentioned.  
  
Raven: What kind of things thats not mentioned?  
  
Eve: May have rape, I'm not sure, hence why its not mentioned.  
  
Raven: V/r!!!!!!! Remember......Only walls smoke, ^-^!!!!!!! Don't ask.  
  
*********  
Chapter 1  
*********  
  
Two figures walked across a dark forest. One was wairng a black cloak, covering everything that they wore. The other was made of metal. The leaves beneath their feet made a soft crunching noise as they were stepped on. The human figure looked up, upon seeing a dark looking house. 'Home' Thought the human figure. The metal figure beside the other figure sniffed out for danger.  
  
The metal figure then jumped into a bush, dragging out a guard. The person looked down at the guard, noticing that the guard was afraid. "What are you doing here? Spying on me?"  
  
The guard didn't speak, to afraid to even talk. The person then continued to walk, leaving the guard. The organoid dropped the guard and followed its master. The guard shook then began to run.  
  
He slid behind a tree, pulling out a radio. "Officer to station!! Officer to station. The criminal Raven is at my location. Bring in all you can!!!! There is no zoid sited, I repeat there is no zoid sighted."  
  
The captain at the base nodded, upon hearing the message. He walked down a hall, finding who he was looking for. "Van, they have found Raven. Raven is currently at this place." The captain showed the young 15 year old a map and pointed to a spot on the map.  
  
"Very well, I'll go and take care of this." Van said, taking the map.  
  
The human figure, currently known as Raven, walked around the house. Then stopped at a large tree, seeing a wooded swing. "...Shadow, I want to be alone for awhile." Shadow growled then took off. Raven gazed at the swing, old memories coming back.  
  
'Daddy come on!!!!!!' Yelled a small girl. She had on a grey shirt with grey pants. She held onto a hand, trying to lead it to the swing. 'Daddy push me!!!!!!!!!!' She was able to pull the young man outside. She sat on the swing, smiling as her father walked behind her. 'Mommy come watch!!!!!!!!' A young women appeared and smiled at the two. She looked down, then only feeling the wind run through her hair. She giggled and felt it go faster the second time. 'Yay!!!!!!!!!!!!!!'  
  
'Not to high now, sweety.' said the young women. She giggled as she felt the swing pushed her up higher everytime.  
  
Raven walked over to the swing, then sat on it. She started to push her feet against the ground and the swing moved a bit. She leaned her head onto the rope that held the swing. 'I'm alone, as usual. I wasn't made to live in this world, nobody understands my life.' She thought. 'Mommy, daddy, there all gone. Nobody left but....Him. If he were to die, I would die as well. I only live cause he's alive. I...I....I wish he returned my feelings for him.......But that would never do.'  
  
She push lightly on the swing again, making it start to move once more. 'Why do I love him? He won't return my feelings for him, so why stay alive?'  
  
Van gazed around him, it was a dark forest. 'They said Rave was here, but I can't find Raven.' He thought. 'I hope Raven is Ok, I don't know what I would do if Raven died. Even though were mortal enemy's, I still can't let Raven die. Why does everybody think Raven is a guy? I guess only I know that Raven is a girl.' He smiled at the memory.  
  
'Die Van!!!!!!!!!!!!' He gasped and dodged the move and quickly fired one of his own. After the blast Raven jumped out of the zoid, and was starting to run. He quickly jumped the teen, wanting to arrest the teen. He then notice something was different. The cloak of Raven cloak has slipped up a bit, upon revealing very skin tight looking clothing. He soon found a blush staining his cheeks, then found himself touching the teen and getting a smack for a reward. 'You basterd!!!!!!! Don't touch me!!!!' She yelled.  
  
'I'm sorry, I just never knew that you were a girl, I thought you were a guy. Wow, your beautiful.' He hadn't meant for that to be said, but now he couldn't take it back. He found her blushing. He then got off of her and let her go. 'You can go, just this one time.' She nodded getting up. She then turned to him, then placed a gentle kiss on his lips. She then punched him in the stomach, he grabbed it. She ran off, not looking back.  
  
'Well I did deserve that one, I shouldn't of touched her anyways.' He smiled. He then heard a creaking noise. 'Whats that?' He walked slower and quieter. He stared at a bush, finding the black cloaked teen pushing on a swing.  
  
'I hate all these emotions that want to bother me!!!!!!!!!' She thought. 'What am I suppose to do? Go up to him and admit my love for him?!?!?!' She then heard a low sound. 'The bushes....Someones spying on me. I knew I shouldn't of let the guard go.' She put her hand to her boot, then something struck her. 'Van, I can smell him. Might as well admit my love for him, while he's not listening.' She sighed, stopping the swing. "Van, where ever you are, I hate you...Yet love you." She turned around quickly, throwing her dagger at a tree.  
  
Van stared wide eyed, almost getting hit by a dagger. "You know, you could hurt somebody with that." He said. He heard her sigh. "I over heard you."  
  
"Leave me alone." She said, but not really meaning it. She listened as he walked over to her. "Why are you bothering me?"  
  
"No reason." He gazed at her position, finding that she looked vulnerable.  
  
"Miss me?" She asked.  
  
"Yeah let me tell you." He said sarcastically.  
  
"Your thinking about me." She said.  
  
"Only when I found out that you were a girl."  
  
She blushed, but hid it before he notice. "I should of killed you, when you touched me."  
  
"I'm sorry!! I really didn't mean too." He smiled. "You don't seem all that bad. I don't understand why you kill people."  
  
".....I only did it cause I was train to do so." She said.  
  
"Well I'm going. I'll tell the captain that you escaped." She nodded. "I'll see you around." She listened as he started to walk away. He turned to her. "I don't hate you. I don't know if I love you, but its a possibility." He then turned his way and began to walk off.  
  
She felt tears slide down her cheek, hitting her hand. She notice tears started to run more freely down her cheek. She looked at the retreating figure. She got up, running towards him.  
  
He turned around, hearing footsteps. He then felt arms wrap around him and a face pressed against his chest. He felt her clutch his shirt, starting to cry. "Shh, its alright." He rubbed her back, trying to calm her down. Her crys started to come out louder. "Shh." He tried to sooth her, but finding that it wasn't working. "Its Ok........I'm here." She started to calm down more, her crys quieting down. The last thing she saw, was that the man she loved was holding her. She then fell unconscious.  
  
***  
End  
***  
  
Raven: I'm going to cry man!!!!!!!  
  
Eve: Such sadness.......Reminds me of my life.  
  
Raven:.....What life?  
  
Eve: The life I'm living.  
  
Raven: Are you saying I'm someone screwing around with your life?!?!?!  
  
Eve: Its a possibility. ::Starts to get strangled by Raven:: AH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Raven: You'll die by MY hands!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Bull Shit of The Day: Now, thats a screwed up picture. Anywho, what to complain about now? ::In mid thought:: Aw hell, I'll choose something random. The complaint today is...A toothpaste!!! I mean, toothpaste gives up good breath, but we got minty gum for that. All it does is.....It does something. I'm getting too old for this.  
  
Eve: You've only done this in around 4 fics, or something around there.  
  
Raven: ..........I'm still going to cry. 


End file.
